


Lord, Master, King, God

by Nakimochiku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expansive list of all the things Grimmjow hates about Aizen grows every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord, Master, King, God

He hates the power  Aizen  holds over him. He hates the burn of his  reiatsu  at the back of his throat as he pins him to the cold marble tiles. It feels like hands splayed on his back. It feels like pressure enough to crack his skull. He can't help but glare at  Aizen  until he sighs with fond exasperation.

"Oh  Grimmjow . What am I to do with you?"

__

Aizen  has him sit at his feet. He leans against the base of his throne and watches the comings and goings of other  arrancars , expression particularly sour and stormy.  Aizen's  long, gentle fingers play in his hair, stroking soothingly. If he didn't hate  Aizen  so thoroughly, it might feel good. 

"You should grow your hair out."  Aizen  comments blandly, twisting a thick strand around his finger. "The wild appearance of long blue hair suits you."

"Yes  Aizen-sama ." He forces through gritted teeth.

__

He hates the way  Aizen  invites him to his room for tea. He hates the expectant glimmer in too warm chocolate brown eyes, the scent of his arousal faint, the beckoning wave of his hand. He hates the way he smiles, waiting for him to follow like an obedi e nt  kitten. He wants to break  Aizen's  airs and pretenses in two.

" Grimmjow . Care to join me in my chambers for tea. I recently acquired a blackberry blend I think you'll be fond of."

__

"On your knees."  Aizen  murmurs, shrugging out of his pure white over coat. He doesn't glance back at him as he strips, but he knows  Aizen  is smiling. "Will you be good tonight,  Grimmjow ? Or do I need to teach you another lesson?" He asks, reclining shamelessly on his bed, smoothly naked.

If he didn't hate  Aizen  so much, he might call him beautiful.

"No  Aizen-sama ." He crawls forward, and  Aizen  lovingly pets his hair.  H e surges up,  bites the offending hand until he breaks skin, and doesn't regret it when  reiatsu  slams him down. 

Not with  Aizen's  blood on this tongue. He is no pet.

__

He hates the way  Aizen  fucks him. He hates his warm dry hands holding his hips steady as he methodically breaks him apart, each thrust measured and precise, driving him quietly insane. He hates the kisses pressed against the curve of his shoulder with smiling lips, as gentle as a lover. So he bites and cants his hips and snarls, untam able .  Aizen  laughs, pins him easily, and fucks him slow and sure.

"You're not ready for anything more than this,  Grimmjow ."

__ 

"Is there some place you'd like to be?"  Aizen  asks, sipping at his tea elegantly. He glowers at him, and props his chin on his fist. The other  espada  are watching him.

"There are about a hundred places better than here." He grunts, and doesn't look directly into brown eyes.

Aizen's  hand hooks beneath his chin, twisting him forward, his unreadable smile complacent. "Such pretty eyes. Those eye are why I tolerate you." His  reiatsu  turns heavy and thick, choking him. "Patient I may be. But benevolent I am not. Behave yourself please."

He drags his chin away from  Aizen's  grip as soon as he can breathe again. "Whatever."

__

He hates the way  Aizen  says his name. " Grimmjow ." Slow, and clear, and deep. It feels like a leash, off that tongue. It feels like he's signed a contract he'll never be free of. He hates the way  Aizen  whispers it, the way he commands it. Twists it. He hates feeling his name against his skin where  Aizen  presses kisses. He is no toy.

" Grimmjow . I'll see you on time for the meeting tomorrow?"

He hates that  Aizen  dictates. Because he is lord, master, king, god.


End file.
